J'aime pas la bière
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Antoine Daniel et Dany Caligula parlent financement participatif mais Antoine est bien plus intéressé par la bouche de son ami que par les mots qui en sortent... LEMON


**Bonjour bonjour, après une longue période d'absence je vous propose une fiction sur un fandom que je n'ai jamais abordé avant : celui des webs séries et chroniques sur internet. Et EN PLUS je fais un couple qui, je pense, n'existe pas encore : Antoine Daniel / Dany Caligula (ce dernier n'étant pas, à l'heure où je vous parle, répertorié comme personnage).**

 **Dany Caligula (pour la faire courte) est un pote d'Antoine Daniel qui fait des vidéos philosophiques engagées et de société avec DOXA entre autres.**

 **(Evidemment Antoine Daniel et Dany Caligula ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas un rond ici !)**

 **L'image utilisée provient de : Deviantart, TheSeryne**

 **Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

\- C'est pour ça que je pense que le don est la démarche que tu devrais utiliser pour financer tes futurs projets. Finalement c'est le plus sain de tous les systèmes. T'es pas restreint par une enseigne. Toi qui cherche de la liberté, t'as pas de raison d'avoir peur que les abonnés te réclament des contreparties…

Antoine ne l'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ses idées sont surement fort intéressantes. Il y adhérerait certainement s'il était un peu plus concentré. En effet notre cher Antoine Daniel a invité son ami Dany Caligula pour discuter du financement de ses futurs vidéos tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait d'avantage concentré sur sa bouche elle-même que par les mots qui en sortiraient.

Bref. Il en était où déjà ? Ah oui, le menton de Dany, recouvert d'une barbe brune naissante… laissant à Antoine tout le loisir de s'imaginer la caresser de ses doigts puis de ses lèvres, suivi de son cou si appétissant…

-Et du coup ça t'intéresserais un compte Ulule ?

-Euh… oui oui ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! bafouilla Antoine se redressant d'un coup. Le financement participatif ça a l'air cool ouais.

Sentant un regard dubitatif se poser sur lui, il s'empressa de renchérir.

-Sinon euh… tu veux une autre bière ?

-Tu veux me saouler ou quoi ? N'oublie pas que je ne tiens pas aussi bien l'alcool que Mathieu hein ! dit-il ironiquement.

Dieu sait comme il aimerait bien réussir le saouler un jour. Mais malheureusement Dany tient beaucoup mais alors beaucoup mieux l'alcool que n'importe qui (surtout mieux que Mathieu !) et il serait déjà raide si lui-même tenait le rythme de son ami.

Mais bon. Puisque Antoine est quelqu'un de très logique, il lui sourit et retourne à la cuisine chercher ses fameuses bières. Ça lui permettra de réfléchir deux secondes à la nature des événements car oui Antoine a déjà remarqué sa très légère attirance pour son collègue et ami au fil de leurs collaborations (sur la chaîne de ce Dany surtout) mais c'est la première fois qu'il en vient à le mater ouvertement sans réussir à s'en empêcher ou plutôt sans avoir ENVIE de s'en empêcher.

Bordel.

Il prend quelques secondes pour souffler. Que faire ? Insinuer gentiment à son ami de le laisser à cause d'un épisode en retard à tourner pour laisser le temps à son érection naissante de se calmer ? Non il ne le croirait pas. Venant de lui ce n'est juste pas crédible ! Il peut aussi lui insinuer que …

-Bon Antoine tu t'es endormi ? cria Dany depuis le salon, ce qui coupa Antoine dans sa réflexion.

Oh et puis merde qu'il reste ! S'il est assez intelligent il se cassera d'ici avant qu'il lui saute dessus !

De son côté Dany a bien évidement remarqué les regards plus que bouillant de son ami. Antoine manque tellement de discrétion. Sa manière de s'affaler sur le fauteuil les jambes légèrement écartées, une main sur sa cuisse avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Non pas que son ami n'est pas attirant. Au contraire même. Mais son désintérêt éhonté pour ce qu'il est en train de lui raconter est assez… pénible. Et puis merde si il voulait coucher, lui il l'aurait appelé et lui aurait proposé franchement au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

C'est ce moment que choisit Antoine pour l'extraire de ses pensées en se jetant négligemment sur le canapé tout en décapsulant leurs deux bières.

Pourquoi buvait-il des bières déjà, lui qui n'aime pas ça ? Ah oui, parce que dire à Monsieur Antoine Daniel qu'on n'aime pas spécialement la bière c'est risquer de perdre son amitié ! La bière est une religion que Mathieu lui a malheureusement transmise. Mais bon, puisque Dany est un bon pote il porte le goulot à sa bouche et entame son énième bouteille.

Le silence dure quelques secondes.

Quelques longues secondes.

Non en fait il dure vachement plus longtemps que ça mais Antoine en a rien à foutre et préfère fixer son ami.

-Antoine.

-…

-Antoine.

-…oui ?! répondit l'intéressé en manquant de s'étouffer.

-Ça devient franchement gênant là.

-…De… De quoi tu parles ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con.

Roh fait chier se dit le présentateur de What the cut. Pourquoi Dany est obligé de prendre le même ton chiantart que Mathieu… Il faut vraiment qu'il songe à changer de bande de potes lui...

-Je…

-Je vais te laisser je crois…

-Mais…

Antoine réalise alors qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de laisser son ami partir en fait.

Réagir.

Vite.

Antoine tu dois faire quelque chose sinon il va partir ! Que faire ?

C'est alors qu'il décide de mettre de côté sa raison et laisse son hypothalamus (ou son lobe frontal je ne suis pas sûr) aux commandes. C'est-à-dire, pour être plus terre à terre, il le plaque violemment contre le mur au moment où il s'apprêtait à mettre sa veste pour quitter l'appartement.

Dany, quant à lui sous le choc, les yeux écarquillé, ose à peine réagir face à cette masse chevelue qui prend possession de sa bouche tout en lui caressant les hanches et en entamant des mouvements de bassins plus que suggestifs.

Waouh.

Le rouge lui monte au joues. Dany se dit alors qu'il a nettement sous-estimé l'excitation de son ami jusqu'à maintenant. En fait il se retenait comme ça depuis tout ce temps...

Au prix d'un effort sans nom, il se détache de sa sangsue touffue qui le regarde maintenant avec des grands yeux tristes, la bouche entre-ouverte déjà rosie par leur baiser et les mains toujours sur ses hanches.

Mais comment c'est possible de résister à ça ? se dit Dany.

-Oh et puis merde, soupire alors le philosophe avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du plus grand pour approfondir le baiser.

Antoine passe alors en roues libres. Plus rien ne compte que le corps de Dany serré si fort contre lui.

En fait non. Pas assez fort encore. Il entreprend alors se prendre ses fesses à pleines mains rapprocher encore plus leurs corps respectifs.

Le baiser prend alors une toute autre tournure. D'un gentil ballet de langue, il se transforme en un petit affrontement. Dany bloque la tête d'Antoine pour faciliter l'accès à sa cavité buccale tandis que les mains d'Antoine remontent le long de son dos pour flatter sa chute de rein musclée.

Bordel. De. Merde.

Comme. C'est. Bon.

Voici à peu près les pensées du présentateur de What the cut quand la langue de son ami se détacha de sa bouche pour aller se perdre dans son cou. D'abord pour le couvrir de bisous pour ensuite y mettre les dents, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer un peu plus fort notre touffu qui bascula la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Alternant légère morsure et petit coup de langue apaisant, Dany savourait l'apparente soumission de son amant à sa petite gâterie. Mais très vite Antoine le repoussa contre le mur pour prendre à nouveau sa bouche et coller son corps contre le sien.

Antoine poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son ami quitter sa nuque, descendre doucement en suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale pour ensuite se glisser sous son t-shirt et câliner ses poignets d'amour.

-Bordel Dany, souffla Antoine contre son oreille, tu m'excites tellement…

Un long frisson parcouru le fameux Dany qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement (qu'il nierait à tout jamais avoir laissé échapper).

-J'ai envie… de te baiser là… maintenant… contre ce putain de mur… bégaya Antoine en passant les jambes de Dany autour de sa taille et ainsi frotter leurs érections mutuelles l'une contre l'autre.

\- On…ne peut pas…rester ici… bégaya Dany entre deux assauts d'Antoine, lui tirant les cheveux pour libérer, une fois de plus, l'accès à son cou et recommencer son grignotage.

Antoine laissa tout à coup ses jambes retomber, lui attrapa le poignet pour le diriger vers sa chambre et le balança sur le lit avant de l'écraser sous son poids.

Les mains du philosophe se firent alors plus entreprenantes et ne se contentèrent plus des fesses d'Antoine mais remontèrent dans son dos pour cajoler son dos musclé. Il en profita alors pour lui retirer son t-shirt et s'attaqua enfin à son torse.

De son côté notre grand brun avait surtout creusé de véritables tranchées dans la chevelure habituellement ordonnée de son ami à force de passer et de repasser ses mains dedans.

Puis tout à coup leurs respirations se coupèrent. Antoine, dans son élan pour prendre à nouveau son ami en bouche a frotté malencontreusement leur bassin l'un contre l'autre et donc leurs érections.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il réitéra l'expérience avec plus d'entrain ce qui fit gémir Dany. Tout en réitérant cette douce friction, Antoine retira le t-shirt de son ami, colla son torse bouillant au sien et posa son front contre le sien en encadrant le visage de son ami de ses coudes.

-Avoue que tu en veux plus, dit-il d'une voix rauque

Pour toute réponse, Dany s'attaqua à la braguette du présentateur de What the cut et commença à caresser son sexe à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Antoine poussa un petit gémissement et relâcha son emprise, ce qui permit à Dany de grimper à califourchon sur Antoine et bloqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Puis sa bouche quitta son homologue pour déposer de légers baisers papillons sur les joues et le menton du touffu, avant de se perdre dans son cou et de raviver les morsures antérieures en les titillant avec ses dents.

-Putain Dany…

Il descendit alors pleins sud en s'attardant sur le téton gauche de son ami. Le léchant avec le plat de la langue avant de le titiller avec ses incisives. Pour ne pas laisser l'autre téton en reste, il le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Antoine bascula sa tête en arrière dans un long soupir, ce qui encouragea le philosophe dans sa quête. Ces caresses sur son torse se répercutaient indirectement dans son bas ventre, qui chaque seconde s'enflammait un peu plus.

Après avoir joué avec son nombril, il entreprit de retirer le pantalon et le caleçon de son ami et embrassa tendrement ses cuisses en évitant soigneusement l'objet dressé sous ses yeux et en lançant un regard lubrique à son amant.

-Dany… Je te hais si fort… souffla-t-il en rejetant une fois de plus la tête en arrière.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami, il souffla sur son sexe. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort de bas en haut. Puis le plat de sa langue se posa à la base et remonta lentement jusqu'au gland avant de réitérer l'expérience avec un angle légèrement différent.

Antoine s'accrocha aux draps en retenant ses exclamations.

C'est ce moment que choisit Dany pour mettre son gland en bouche et entamer de francs va et vient avec sa main droite.

Le plus grand n'en pouvait plus, mais malgré ça, le présentateur de Doxa prit son sexe entièrement en bouche, en l'emprisonnant dans son antre humide, cajolant le gland en faisant tourbillonner sa langue dessus.

Bordel que ce mec est doué, pensa Antoine. Il ne devait pas en être à sa première conquête masculine. Mais étant au bord de la jouissance, Antoine ne put que mettre en suspens ses réflexions.

Dany savourait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, et Dieu sait quel bonheur c'était de tenir le boss final des internet du bout de sa langue.

Il ne soulagea pas Antoine en évitant de justesse le point de non-retour ce qui lui valut un soupir de frustration et un regard des plus noirs à amant.

\- Sadique ! grogna Antoine en attirant son ami contre lui. Il le bloqua contre lui en lui dévorant la bouche. Il déboucha le tube de lubrifiant qui traînait sur le lit, s'en versa une dose généreuse dans la main et allongea Dany sous lui, mais à la grande surprise de celui-ci qui s'attendait à de douces caresse à son anus, Antoine prit leurs pénis d'une seule main commença à les branler ensemble.

Sentant la chair d'Antoine contre la sienne dans cette caresse habituellement solitaire, il crut perdre pied et ferma les yeux. Il fut donc surprit de sentir une mâchoire grignotant avec envie son oreille droite et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Cela excita d'avantage Antoine qui commença à susurrer à son ami toute les vilaines choses qu'il voulait lui faire.

Celui-ci senti à peine un doigt lubrifié caresser l'entrée de son corps, tant la caresse sur sa verge et l'odeur d'Antoine dans son cou le rendait fou.

Le premier doigt fut vite rejoint par un second, puis un troisième qui entamèrent un joyeux va et vient (vive le lubrifiant !). Antoine ne tarda pas à trouver la petite boule ne nez qui ferait décoller son amant qu'il commença à caresser doucement.

Attrapant la nuque de son partenaire, Dany Caligula rapprocha leur bouche pour un doux baiser et profita de ce moment de douceur pour faire basculer son partenaire sur le dos. Étalant une généreuse dose de lubrifiant après avoir déroulé un préservatif sur son ami, il se positionna au-dessus de sa verge et s'empala doucement dessus.

Antoine poussa un long gémissement d'extase en sentant son sexe entrer dans l'antre chaud de son ami. Enfoui en lui jusqu'à la garde, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas donner un puissant coup de rein et faire mal à son ami. Il attendit donc quelques instants que ce dernier daigne à entamer quelques mouvements. L'intéressé se mit à genou et se retira complètement avant de se rabaisser brutalement sur le sexe d'Antoine qui vit des étoiles sous ses paupières fermées.

Avant que Dany n'entame un rythme plus soutenue, Antoine se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir et attira son amant à lui pour profiter de sa bouche en même temps qu'il profitait de son intimité.

Passant ses mains sous ses fesses, il l'aida dans ses mouvements. Ayant ainsi des va et vient plus brutaux qui firent gémir nos deux protagonistes dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Délaissant une fesse, Antoine vint cajoler le gland de son ami avec sa main désormais libre. Excité comme jamais, Dany engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et passa frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux (désormais) hirsutes sentant l'orgasme approcher dangereusement.

Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, il ralentit jusqu'à s'immobiliser avec Antoine en lui.

Dany baissa les yeux et se perdit une fois de plus dans les yeux brillant d'excitations de son amant, pouvant y lire tout le désir qu'il avait pour lui, ainsi que toutes les choses inavouables qu'il voulait lui faire et qui ne seraient certainement pas réalisable seulement aujourd'hui.

Profitant du moment d'inattention de Dany, Antoine se retira et le mis à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il le changeait de position avant de le sentir de nouveau en lui.

Oubliant toute notion de douceur, Antoine agrippa fermement ses hanches et infligea un rythme très soutenu à son ami (qui en fut ravi !).

Profitant d'une vue plus qu'avantageuse et de la respiration saccadée de son partenaire, Antoine dut se faire violence pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il l'allongea sans douceur sur le lit et acheva de le pénétrer frénétiquement, l'empêchant de se caresser.

Frottant sa prostate à chaque passage, les soupirs de Dany s'étaient transformés en bruyants gémissements qui n'allaient pas tarder à avoir raison d'Antoine. Ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire pour s'enivrer de son odeur et déposa des petits baisers papillons dans son cou en le sentant de contracter violemment sur son sexe, contraction qui rendit l'antre tellement étroite qu'il jouit quelques secondes après.

Restant quelques secondes immobiles à haleter, Antoine continua à embrasser tendrement la nuque de Dany, puis dû se résoudre à se retirer de son ami.

Antoine s'allongea alors et se blotti dans les bras de son ami, posant la tête contre son épaule.

-Antoine…

-Oui ?

-Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ?

-T'es gay ? lança ironiquement Antoine.

-Haha quelle perspicacité Sherlock ! Nan plus sérieusement, j'aime pas la bière…

* * *

 **Bon ben j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus et que j'aurais réussi à vous convertir au ... "Datoine ?" x)**


End file.
